The construction of a stoma, or ostomy, an artificial opening of the intestinal or urinary tract to the abdominal wall, has been developed as a technique to provide both cure and palliation for benign and malignant diseases. A urinary conduit is constructed to compensate for the loss of or severe malfunction of the urinary bladder. Construction of the stoma involves isolation of a segment of small intestine and the restriction of continuity of the remainder of the small intestine. One end of the segment is brought to the abdominal wall as a stoma while the other end is closed. The ureters are implanted in the segment to allow free passage of urine to the exterior of the body.
In order to collect the urine which is discharged from the stoma, a bag or pouch is affixed to the body around the stoma. The bag includes means to drain the contents without the need for removing the bag from the body.